The Forgotten Past
by Jovial-Child-Milkshake
Summary: Bilbo Baggins was a regular hobbit. That is, until she met Harry Potter (whatever kind of odd name is that). A weird man with an even weirder story, she must decide what she wants and how she is going to cope with what destiny seems determined for her to go through. *I am really bad at summaries, just give it a chance female bilbo mod Harry Potter ooc Hobbitverse AU thilbo
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo was a regular hobbit. She was always on time, always well groomed, and she was never rued, or crass, or undignified. Bilbo was by all meanings and definitions normal. Bilbo was the granddaughter of the Thain, and although hobbits by a rule were never power hungry or greedy, they did enjoy standing. Standing, in Hobbiton society, was the most important thing to all upper-class hobbits. The second most important rule, was tradition. Respecting and following tradition were the markings of a respectable hobbit. Such an example of these traditions was the Calling Celebration.

Taking place during the 25th year of an adolescent hobbit (eight short years before adulthood), the young hobbit is required to declare their intentions for a trade and career, that will aid in the continued development of Hobbiton society. Originally, this practice was absolutely necessary for the continuation of the shire. After the great walk, when the hobbits of the shire had first settled in these lands, the Thain was worried that if the hobbits were allowed to pick what they wanted to do, nobody would do what must be done. The Thain made the decision to assign all the young, upcoming apprentices' to a trade. As the shire's technology and population increased and progressed, the need for the calling ceremony declined until it was only a tradition and a formality at best. A tradition, that allowed for an excuse to show off standing and class to the entirety of the shire. Naturally, the higher up on the social hierarchy you were, the sooner your party was expected to be. And during this season, Bilbo's party was expected to be the first and finest of the season.

April 17, 2914-The Third Age

"Do I actually have to wear this dress? I mean, look at the color, it's horrid." Bilbo rolled her eyes. Bilbo's mother stared at her exasperatedly over the seamstress stitching at the horrid clothes covering Bilbo's body. Although Belladonna Baggins didn't say a single word, Bilbo received her message loud and clear, Bilbo was not to say another word. "Fine." Bilbo grated out, and continued to look around the familiar tea room where the seamstress had set up her spools of multicolored thread and bits of cloth. The large window in the ceiling allowed the bright afternoon sun to stream beams of light into the well-lit, airy room. Painted in creams and yellow, with white cloth couches and arm chairs littering the sides of the room, the room was beautiful. Large enough to host a tea party of over 25 hobbits, the room was something to be admired and praised. As Bilbo looked around boredly, she wondered when she would be allowed to leave. She was quite done with people for the time being and could not take seeing one other party related persons. Today alone, she had seen the seamstress, the caterer, the music coordinator, the tent crew, and many others. Normally, the attention would please her, but today she couldn't shake the feeling that something absolutely horrid would be happening very soon.

Bella looked pointedly at Bilbo, noticing her wondering eyes and bored expression (a habit she long ago picked up, never let them see your true emotions, hobbits may never physically harm each other, but gossip could be lethal in its own way). Belladonna, with her sharp forest green eyes and tumbling blonde hair, who was still considered a divine beauty around the shire, took in her daughter's bored visage. "You know, when my party was being planned, you couldn't get me to stop talking about and planning each minute detail. I was thrilled to plan something as important as this, why I still think I have my planning book somewhere around the house if you want to look at it with me! It was said that my calling celebration was even grander then my wedding to your father. Maybe we could look through it together, it might give you some ideas!" Bella wore an overjoyed smile on her face, looking at her daughter in her calling celebration dress.

"No, I don't want to look at your book! It's probably outdated and wouldn't be much help anyway. Do you want me to be the laughing stock of the entire shire?" Bilbo harrumphed grumpily, before yelping as the seamstress poked her yet again with a deadly sharp needle.

Belladonna looked disappointed. "Yes, you're probably right. You shouldn't have to use your mother's calling celebration ideas. I apologize, please forget I said anything." Bilbo felt a small spark of remorse for her sharp words but brushed it off quickly. She looked away from her mother's disappointed features.

"Do you know when this dress will be done?" Bilbo complained, her feet hurt and she didn't want to stand here any longer, staring at boring walls, being poked and prodded by incompetent seamstress'.

Belladonna sighed, "Fine. Miss Greenfoot, would you care for some tea? It is about time for afternoon tea anyway."

The seamstress smiled brightly, happy for the break in the tense atmosphere that had erupted after Bilbo's comment and elated that she was being invited for tea at the Baggin's residents. Her friends were not going to believe this! "That would be lovely Mrs. Baggins! Let me help Bilbo out of this and give the poor dear a break." the seamstress stressed "poor dear" enough for it to be considered condescending. Bilbo glared at the incompetent seamstress once again.

"I am not hungry, I am going to take a walk outside. I won't be long." Bilbo spoke directly, looking at her mother.

"Yes, that's fine. Please be sade and don't stay put past dark please." her mother said attempting to get Bilbo out of her horrid green mop of a dress. Bilbo thanked her succinctly, and as soon as she was proper again, Bilbo was out the front door and down the front path. The door was still painted a beautiful maroon color that matched the flowers surrounding the smial that it had been in her childhood, and Bilbo desperately wished that something would change.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okie dokie guys, edit two. I'm making bilbo a little more spoiled, but don't worry that won't last. I'm trying to separate bilbo and Hermione. I'm definitely taking a lot of inspiration from Lobelia, if y'all remember her, she was one of the only female Baggins mentioned in the books. She was definitely spoiled and entitled, which is what I'm trying to portray with bilbo here. **_

Bilbo sighed as she walked down the familiar paths through the shire, past the Gamgee's house, where they waved as she past and past the orange juice stand that Druella Proudfoot had opened years ago. Bilbo's thoughts were filled with the party, what flowers she should wear, how many people to invite and in what order to send the invitations. As Bilbo thought through the logistics of hobbit parties, she walked. Bilbo walked all through the shire, thinking of proper hobbit manners, of how she should style her hair tomorrow, and of what dress to wear. Bilbo was so deep in thought, so lost to the world, that she didn't realize that she was at the mouth of the forest now. When she finally returned to her senses, she realized where her feet had taken her. She contemplated walking back now, mother was probably looking for her and she did get too overbearing when Bilbo stayed out even a little bit past dark, exasperation at her mother's overbearing and annoying ways. She began to turn on her heel to begin the trek back to the smial but she paused. Off in the distance, there was a sound, it sounded like someone was playing a melody. Her thoughts raced, could it be an elf? She had spent all of her childhood looking for one, maybe now was her chance! Or, it could be a trap, someone trying to lure poor, unsuspecting hobbits in for the kill. She fought with herself. Was she really going to be that stupid? Her answer became clear as the tune of the song changed into one she was familiar with, it was a song she had made up when she was little, that she had told no one about because it was her song. Bilbo drew herself up as tall as she could, and marched into the forest, following the tune that sent chills down her spine.

Bilbo walked, the sounds of the melody getting louder and louder. She could tell that it was being played on a flute, the sounds haunting as she continued forward. The sounds of the forest seemed to stop and the trees seemed to darkly close in on her.

As she reached a clearing, the sound of the music seemed to swell then slowly die off. She peaked around a tree at the edge of the clearing to see who was playing the song. There, sitting serenely in the middle of the clearing was a man. His tumbling black hair, full with beads, feathers, and jewels. "Hello?" she called weakly, feeling sick to her stomach. The person didn't say or do anything to acknowledge that Bilbo had spoken. She tried again, slightly louder this time, "Hello?" He didn't respond.

Bilbo steeled her resolve, she may be a sweet and gentle hobbit, but she could still defend herself. She spotted a large stick on the ground by her foot and picked it up. She walked along the edge of the clearing, putting all her years of sneaking away from events and parties to stay as quiet as possible. When she finally got around to the front of him, she was shocked. He had scars all over his face. Three claw marks stretched across the man's face and nose, barely missing his mouth. He also had scars around his neck and most noticeably a faded scar covering the expanse of his forehead that looked like a bolt of lightning striking the ground during a storm, all in all, Bilbo was weary of the dangerous looking man but she tried to brush off that fear. As Bilbo prepared to call out again, she wondered what had happened to this man, maybe he was hurt and that was why he was sitting in a clearing, looking like he was sleeping sitting up, and not responding to anything she said. When Bilbo once again moved her lips to call out, she defensively held her newfound weapon out in front of her in an effort to defend herself in case he turned out to be a malicious, hobbit stealing man. She called out again, and the man opened his eyes, Bilbo felt herself being pulled into those eyes, so green they outmatched even the first bloom of spring.

When he spoke it came out in a smooth baritone flowing like water in the old creek, "Hello, Bilbo."

Bilbo felt herself grow even more tense. She glared at him as threateningly as she could, "How do you know my name?" She raised her stick even higher, it was level with her small shoulders now, "Have we met before?"

The man smiled slightly and the change in expression pulled on his scars, "Yes we have. We were… close." The man trailed off, his eyes drifting instead to her stick. "Are you planning to beat me with that thing?" The humor in his voice was very apparent, almost mocking.

She tightened her grip on the stick, "I was planning on it, yes." She said primly. Her rudeness in the face of this man almost balked her until he threw his head back in a full body laugh.

"You never changed" he said fondly, looking her over as if he hadn't seen her in a very long time. Confusion filled her at his words, had she ever met this man? She didn't think so, Bilbo had never forgotten the face or the name of anyone.

"You said we have met before?" She questioned suspiciously, " I wouldn't have forgotten meeting you, how do you know my name."

"That is very long story" He said, looking at her.

Against her better judgment, bilbo moved closer to the strange man, coming to a stop just before him, climbing the stump of a tree to do so. She primly sat on a stump in front of him, her dress fanning around her and her stick coming to rest on her lap, her posture impeccable despite the situation. "I have time." She said back to the man, almost mockingly. She raised an eyebrow at him, as he continued to be silent.

His verdant eyes looked into her bright blue ones, seeming to evaluate her, looking into her soul. "Fine." He said at last, "Make yourself comfortable, and I ask that you save that list of questions you're compiling until the end of the story." Bilbo reared back, wondering how he automatically knew she had a habit of compiling lists of questions, despite her strict upbringing on being a proper Baggins women, bilbo had never been able to stem her curiosity for all matter of things. He saw her reaction and laughed again, "I said we were very close, remember?"

Bilbo allowed herself to ask one question, "How close?" She leaned forward suspiciously, trying to remember if she had ever met this man, she really did not think so.

He smiled sadly, "You were my sister in every way that mattered. We studied, fought, and grew together for a long time. But something happened that took you away, and I'm trying to get you back, but only if you agree."

Bilbo looked confusedly at this crazy man, her analytical mind running at ten miles an hour. "I have never met you before, perhaps you have the wrong person?" Bilbo tried to ask kindly, feeling for this man but wanting him to leave her alone. In all this though, Bilbo just couldn't walk away, she felt as though, for some reason, she had to be here.

The man sighed, "Just listen to my story. After that if you ask me to leave you alone, you will never see me again." Bilbo wondered how he knew what she had been thinking, she didn't think she was that easy to read. Something strange was going on, and Bilbo wanted to know what it was, now. She decided to play into his little game, if only to get him to tell her the story of his sister.

"And if I believe you?" Bilbo asked trying to seem believable but almost afraid to hear the answer.

The man held up a little music box that Bilbo hadn't noticed. "Then I'll help you remember everything."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go! On with the editing! And, if any of you have a better description for the story let me know cause suggestions would be awesome!**_

Bilbo looked at the small music box suspiciously, it was almost familiar to her. That fact alone was enough to make the hairs stand on her arm. This psychotic man that she had never met, had a music box that played a song. A song she had made up to go along with the secret language that she created in her childhood. She felt herself becoming defensive, she didn't want to play this game anymore. "Help me remember everything? What exactly is it that I'm forgetting?"

"I can't tell you that. I just need you to trust me." The crazy man looked at her pleadingly, holding the box out to her.

That sentence was the final straw. The famous Took's Temper reared its head, "TRUST YOU! YOU WANT ME TO TRUST A MAN I JUST MET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CRAZY YOU SOUND? HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST SOMEONE WHO'S NAME I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" The man mumbled something she couldn't catch. She took a breath to begin speaking (read yelling) again, until he cut her off.

"My name isn't important, but you called me Hades. That was my code name, I was Hades" , he trailed off. He looked sad again, except, it wasn't just sadness in his posture this time. The man looked defeated, completely and utterly defeated. Bilbo wondered if it was because of her outburst. The man sat down heavily on the ground next to the stump she sat on, turning the little music box in his hands. Bilbo's rage at his insufficient answers and dodging questions faded, and guilt replaced it.

"Are you sure you don't have the wrong person?" she asked, placing her small hand on his larger shoulder, suddenly feeling very dejected and sorry she couldn't help him. There was a niggling feeling inside her chest that he wasn't lying to her. That she knew and trusted this man from somewhere. But where! Where had she supposedly met this mystery man!

"As if I could ever misplace your temper, even worse than Ron's was." He said chuckling. His tone was nostalgic, and he seemed to really believe she knew who and what he was talking about. Bilbo felt herself spluttering, trying to defend herself and her temper that this man should really know nothing about. It was odd that everything about her personality that he had said was all true, that, coupled with the music box made doubt swirl around in Bilbo's head. The man, Hades, seemed to sense her doubt. He drew his eyes away from the ground and looked into her own eyes, "Would you please just try the box? I know you think I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but what if I'm not. Could you live with yourself knowing you passed an opportunity like this?" The man's green eyes bared into her, and she felt her curiosity rise again. It wasn't his words that untimely convinced her to agree. What convinced her was the fact he knew her well enough to know about her insatiable need to know information. After all, the more you knew, the better prepared you were for a dinner party.

"Listen to me Hades, if I die, I will kill you." She glared at him as fiercely as she could.

The man laughed wholly and genuinely, "I know you will Mia, I know you will."

Bilbo disregarded the name dropping again and sighed, "Alright" she stood from the stump, brushed the front of her skirt down, and put her hands on her hips, looking at the man. "How do we do this and get it over with. Not that believe you, mind."

The man smiled mischievously, "Like this."

Without another word he shoved the music box into her hands and pressed a button on the side of the box that Bilbo hadn't originally seen. Half of the top flipped open to reveal a compartment. Immediately, light filled the clearing. Bilbo knew she should be panicking, freaking out about the how the light was even possible, or the why it was getting bigger and bigger (it was larger than her award winning pumpkins she had entered into the fall festival). All Bilbo could focus on was the feeling of wholeness and rightness for the first time since she could remember, filling a place in her soul she hadn't even realized was empty until it was whole again. And when the lights began to coalesced around her, glowing even brighter and humming happily, she welcomed it, reaching out for it. When she did, everything faded dark.

Memories rushed by her: Dan and Emma Granger, grade school classes, the advanced classes she took, the bullies, sadness and loneliness. Then elation! McGonagall speaking to her parents Diagon Ally, the bookstore, meeting Harry and Ron, the troll. The memories seemed to speed up even more, if that was even possible. The basilisks' eyes through the pocket mirror, Sirius Black, the dementors and then tournament, Viktor and the ball. Umbridge and the ministry, Bill's wedding, going on the run, training on the run in anything they could, Griphook and Gringotts, the potter's cottage, Malfoy's manor, Bellatrix and her torture, the final battle, adrenaline and fear, harry getting back up, elation.

The memories slowed, Ron, facing her with his back to the downed Dolohov who was bound and stunned. Ron's mouth stretched into a grin, his arms reaching around her as they stood in the court yard where Voldemort had finally died. Ron holding her in elation and laughing with pure joy. She remembered the same feeling, the elation settling in as she looked behind Ron. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Antonin Dolohov, getting back up from the dual he had just finished with Ron. Panic filling her chest as she saw the death eater throw a spell at the man she loved. Hermione felt fear as she saw the rest of the death eaters following his lead, they began to fight the students of Hogwarts again, fighting desperately to get away from the castle where the battle had been won against them. Hermione twisted Ron out of the path of the spell in desperation, and tried to shield as much of his body with her much smaller one. She took in his face as the spell came at her, trying to memories it as best she could, she tried to imprint his face hard into her brain, hoping to never forget it wherever she was going. Then, as the spell hit her back, all Hermione felt was pain, everywhere, worse than the cruciatus, worse than Malfoy manner, unlike anything she had ever felt. She remembered the anguish drawing lines on Ron's face as he lowered her down to the ground gently. He was yelling something, looking around franticly. Everything was so fuzzy now, warmer than it was before and she could feel her lungs filling up with liquid. She told Ron not to wait for her and that she loved him, trying to speak around the blood in her throat. She looked at ron's face, taking it in one last time as he shushed her. Everything around her got fuzzier and fuzzier, and she soon lost focus of his face.

Everything faded back to darkness.

When Hermione woke, she was in the clearing again. It was almost dark and her head hurt like she had just been through the battle again. All of the memories flooded back to her and Hermione broke down sobbing. Heaving breaths being torn from her lungs and tears pouring out of her eyes. She tried to compose herself, to push back the memories until she could deal with them later. She stemmed the flow of tears ( a skill she learned in grade school), as she looked around the clearing, harry wasn't here. She tentatively called out, "Harry? Where are you?" A big black wolf came out of the forest, sporting Harry's eyes. She sighed, "Hades, change back this instant." Her voice quite but her tone going back to the mothering, slightly bossy tone it had been during her previous life. Her mind and magic were now quick at work, soothing the pain, organizing and suppressing the memories into piles for her to sort out herself later.

Harry changed faster than the blink of an eye and was immediately at her side. He tried to speak, obviously holding back tears (which wouldn't be obvious to anyone but her), "D-did it work?" She continued to hold back her own tears and simply nodded, throwing herself into his arms. As she hugged her little brother for the first time in what she could tell had been a very long time. Harry hugged her back for all he was worth, both of them still shaking slightly to repress the tears that threatened to fall.

After quite a bit of time they pulled away from each other, chuckling at their red eyes and messy hair (neither of which had gotten rid of their hair problems). Hermione composed herself and cleared her throat daintily (a Bilbo trait no-doubt), "Explain what happened after I died." She all but commanded Harry, glaring at him, daring him to protest in her quest for answers on what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**How are you guys! So, the war will be explained to Hermione/Bilbo. This chapter will probably be a little bit confusing as well, so If anyone has any questions about what happened, please let me know. This should explain why harry is here, why he has her soul, and what they plan to do. Hermione is an Animagus, they are both unregistered. I am not telling y'all what she is because it is a surprise! They will be referring to themselves by their true names (Harry and Hermione) until they get around people. Hades and Alice (derived from Alcinous: meaning Mighty Mind) now Bilbo are just aliases that they used on the run so no one recognized their name. Ron's name was Ares due to his temper, and yes Hermione came up with them. If y'all want a story of harry and everything that happened in the potter universe let me know so I can start writing it! Again, thank you to Elizabeth for the awesome ideas, she gives a really cool perspective on how I could write things. **_

Harry sighed, running a hand through his long, decorated hair. "Shouldn't you be back home by now? Its dark." Hermione only glared at him. Her head still slightly spinning from the memory transfer and a burning need for answers.

"What happened." She said forcefully, her tone succinct.

Harry sighed again, this time in resignation. "A lot happened Hermione. Just please" He paused, "Just don't interrupt" Harry sat back down on the stump and closed his eyes his posture weary, "The battle of Hogwarts wasn't the final battle." With that statement alone Hermione had to physically restrain herself from asking questions. "Apparently, Dumbledore got it wrong. Destroying the horcrux's containers didn't cause the souls to be destroyed, just returned to their natural place." Slowly, horror bled into Hermione like a frigid poison. They hadn't been killing him, they had been making him stronger. Harry continued speaking, "Tom felt that someone was destroying his horcruxes, so he made a new body for himself. A better body for himself, that actually looked like a human. When I overpowered his spell and he turned to ash like that, it just sent him to his new body." Hermione felt like crying, horror and shock running through her body. She didn't think she could interrupt even if she wanted to. He had come back, everything they had given only for him to come back stronger than ever. Harry stared down, lifelessly recounting what had happened, "When Antonin got back up and shot that spell at you, I knew you weren't dead. I felt your soul move somewhere else, but I knew you weren't dead." He said this forcefully, with so much conviction. His eyes turned up towards her, scanning her over as if to reassure himself she was standing here alive. Hermione remembered when they discovered Harry's latent necromancy abilities during the camping trip so to speak, he could feel souls and sense where they went and how they went. It had been helpful in not falling into some of the traps in during the time on the run. They thought it was from Harry's horcrux (they had reconvened after he had found that out) or maybe when Voldemort had attacked harry in the atrium. Knowing this fact about harry was part of the reason Ron left. Even when he came back, he still danced on eggshells around the topic. "When your body died, Ron…." Harry trailed off, the tears in his eyes not falling onto his face.

Hermione panicked, "What Harry, Ron what, what happened? " Hermione knew that the desperation and agony for Ron to be alive could be heard plainly in her voice. He may have had the emotional range pf a teaspoon and he may have been thicker than a troll, but she loved Ron with everything in her. "What Happened To Ron, Harry?" She spoke every word clearly, and you could hear the capital letters on each of the words.

Harry began again, speaking slowly. "He well uh.. he .. you…"

"Just tell me what happened harry." She spoke again, eyes drumming into Harry

"He went crazy, he killed Dolohov with a bombarda , then went after the rest of the death eaters. When that happened, they all started fighting again and Voldemort knowing I wasn't dead, escaped again. Ron alone killed 80 maybe even 90 death eaters. He was killed in a three way battle with Dolohov's brother, Narcissa Malfoy, and Alessia Blackheart.

"How?" Hermione croaked, feeling the tears build up, feeling the knot in her throat.

"Dolohov caught him in the shoulder with a cutting curse, while Ron was sending one back Malfoy sent an AK and Blackheart sent a Crucio." Harry's voice was quiet and somber. Hermione couldn't stem the flow of tears any longer. She broke down again, her sobbing could probably be heard from outside the forest. The pain in her chest, that came from knowing what happened, was aching and never ending. She sobbed as Harry wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed until she fell asleep.

Hermione was on the battle field. She was throwing cutting curses and stupefies left and right. Multi-colored spells flying all around her. She never stopped moving even though she was exhausted, she knew if she did that she would be dead. She spun to face her next opponent. It was Ron standing there, looking at her angrily, with blood flowing down his body coming from a large cut on his shoulder ( a lot like when he splinched coming from the ministry).

"I died for you" He spat toward her. "I could've lived but instead I died because you did. And you've been here, eating seven times a day, doing nothing but reading books. While we all fought for our lives you came here and ate lemon cakes all day."

Hermione tried to say something, anything to defend herself. "ii-I didn't know, I-I didn't remember, how could I, Ron please!" Hermione was crying again, shrinking to the ground as he continued to scream at her standing over her, yelling that it was her fault he was dead, how he hated her… How he blamed her. "Ron, please, I'm sorry, RON!" The image of Ron disappeared. It was her parents now, they looked at her with disgust. Her warm father who never lost his temper and her mother, who despite everything had been the most loving and caring person Hermione had ever met, even after learning they would never be a big part in their daughter growing up.

"We trusted you and we loved you. We trusted you not to use your dangerous magic on us and you did! You changed our memory, you betrayed us!" Dan Granger yelled at her. Hermione could only sob harder, she was hyperventilating now, she knew. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't breathe. No matter what she had done, her father had never yelled at her in all her life.

Emma Granger spoke now, cold and detached, staring at her daughter with disgust "You are no daughter of mine." Her tone was calm, and cold. Her tone made it all the worse, Hermione felt the ground give away beneath her, the dream fading away. She was being rocked, gently. Somebody was singing Bilbo's lullaby.

Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

Hermione felt the darkness give away and consciousness returned to her. She was in her room, on her bed in Harry's arms. She was covered in a cold sweat and as she gained more awareness she noticed the scratches on Harry's arms.

"Are you okay? Did I do those?" Hermione asked, panicking. He laughed,

"I'll be fine, they're just scratches." Hermione ignored him, wishing she had her wand to use an episky on him. Suddenly, a warm glow filled the scratches. It seemed to last an eternity, though Hermione knew it was only a couple of seconds. Her and Harry both turned to each other wide eyed.

"Did I do that?" She asked hesitantly, looking around from some sign that anything else could have happened.

"Yes, yes I think you did." Harry spoke slowly, still trying to process that she had wordlessly and wandlessly used magic to heal him.

"I had just been thinking that I wanted to have my wand to use an episky on you. Could that have triggered it? Have you tried to use magic here?" Hermione spoke quickly towards Harry, turning to face him.

"No, I only just got here when you found me. You were the first person to see me."  
Hermione laughed suddenly at a thought she had just had, "That's probably a good thing considering the way you're dressed." Harry looked down at his clothes, jeans and a graphic tee, before grinning sheepishly. They both looked at each other before busting out laughing and giggling, quietly, keeping her parents in the next room over in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, guys. I'm sorry this took so long to come out as they aren't very long chapters but I had a lot of trouble with this one. I decided to skip over most of Harry's explanation about the war because if I end up writing a story about it (which depending how popular this story is might be likely), I don't want to spoil it. Do y'all think I should change Hermione's code name? Elizabeth brought up a good point in the review section. Plus that would add to Ron's temper tantrum of OMG my best friends are a couple even though they literally call themselves brother and sister. I am looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested let me know. Thank you guys so much and please review!**_

Hermione mulled the new information over, trying to come up with an explanation for her magic. Roving a critical eye over Harry, "Try preforming a Lumos."

"With my wand?" Harry asked, reaching toward his holster.

"No, try doing it without it." Harry cupped his hands, hunching over them, his brow marred in concentration. Slowly, a small light began to emerge from his cupped hands. Hermione grinned and shook his arm in her excitement. He lost his concentration and the light faded but he turned to her and grinned excitedly back.

"THIS IS HUGE! If we could make this work all the time, We wouldn't need to worry about having our wands! We may actually be able to do magic here." Harry froze with a deer in headlights look towards Hemione. "Come on! Don't just stand there we have to run tests! Maybe we can use some of the stuff around us like animals and such to make foci for ourselves!"

Hermione kept jabbering on about schematics and cores and wand lore. "Hermione," Harry tried to get her attention again, "Hermione!" again, no luck. He tried again "HERMIONE!"

"WHAT?" She turned viciously toward Harry. He simply pulled a holster off his arm, in it was Hermione's wand. "Oh…" Hermione looked defeated for a second, then turned again and savagely slapped Harry's arm.

"What was that for!" Harry whined pathetically, and Hermione only raised an eyebrow at the man-child that was her best friend. There was a lull of silence in the bright, moon-light bathed bedroom, with books sitting on every surface in the room.

"Finish telling me what happened" Hermione said, once again somber despite the happy mood just a few seconds ago. Harry only nodded.

"After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix was all but gone. I decided to go out on my own to try and stop him, I couldn't bear the thought that someone else would be helping me bring him down. I got training from multiple separate parties, muggle, magical and other. That took several years, and I was out of the country for quite some time. Soon after my training was over, I went back to Britain." Harry was distraught again, he was shaking as he spoke, eyes looking far out. Hermione knew he wasn't in her bedroom in Bag End, in the Shire. Harry was back in Britain again, if only in spirit. He continued speaking bitterly, "If I thought a lot of people were dead before the Battle of Hogwarts, you couldn't imagine what it was like after those years away. I knew I had to end it, and soon. The magical population of Britain couldn't take much more for any longer. I tracked Voldemort and his forces to a base near the ministry, which ironically enough used to be a muggle building. I went in there alone, armed with everything I had. Guns, grenades, swords, all the possessions and artefacts I had access to, frankly, the only thing of mine I didn't take with me was my money which I had taken out of Gringotts after I got a tip off that Voldemort was attempting to gain control of the bank. He didn't, of course, as he had been trying since the BoH. I went in there and slaughtered 90% of his forces, though I didn't do it honorably, I will admit." Hermione was almost afraid to ask, though she did. He told her, quietly, and though she didn't like it, it was a smart move and she respected his fore thought and ingenuity.

"Toxic gas through the vents?" Harry only nodded again, not looking her in the eyes. "Its underhanded, and very Slytherin. They wouldn't think anything of any odd smells and by the time they did it would be too late."

"It was a good way to avoid any collateral damage." With that, they continued on, "When I finally got to Voldemort, I was able to contain him in a prison of sorts because he was weakened from the gas. I performed a ritual to let me know if he had made anymore horcrux's and he hadn't. So, I pumped him full of AR bullets."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You shot Voldemort to death, hater of all things muggle, with a weapon far beyond his time in the muggle world. And he just fell? Like a regular human, no screaming wraith, no hell hounds coming to drag his soul and body down, just a regular human death?" Harry nodded, looking warily at Hermione for her reaction. And Hermione couldn't hold it anymore, she laughed. Hermione laughed until she cried because the man that had ruined so many lives, that had killed so many people, had died like an ordinary man. "What happened after that?" The conversation continued after Hermione's fit.

"I knew that if I wanted to make a statement about what happened, I had to do something big. So, I bombed the whole building to the ground. I went to my employers and let them know that the situation had been dealt with. A couple weeks passed, and the wizarding world began to recover, slowly but surely they did. I was happy too, but they started to prosecute me again." Harry was getting angry again, starting to truly relive what happened. Hermione suspected that she was the first person he had told everything to. She just cuddled closer to her life-brother, taking his hand and rubbing his back comfortingly, trying to show him that he isn't alone. "So, I left again. I traveled for many years and met many people. Until, one night (about a decade after the war), I was out with some old buddies. It was like 8, and we stopped at a bank so one of the guys could withdraw some money. We were waiting in line until three people with masks came in. The bank was being robbed. I immediately started trying to help. And I did, sort of, I got two of the guys down, and the other one started to run out. I chased him and almost caught him, until he clipped me with a couple bullets to the chest. I blacked out."

Hermione took a few minutes to puzzle this, "So you're dead, too?"

Harry chuckled, "Not quite. When I woke up, I was in an office. I thought I was dead. But the guy sitting behind the desk said he'd been trying to get in touch with me for a long time. He said that due to my application I had been accepted for a position of "Some importance". I told him he was crazy and that I hadn't applied for any positions in any companies At this point, my head was reeling, I had just died and now I was going to work in some office? I was so confused. I thought that maybe I was in hell" Harry shook his head slightly, chuckling.

"Well, working in an office for the rest of your eternal life. Sounds like hell to me!" Hermione interjected, enjoying the lighter turn in Harry's story.

"Anyway, he basically explained to me that he was death, the CEO of UNDERWORLD INC., the company in charge of keeping the worlds under control. And that because I had gotten all of the hollows and not used them for anything that I had passed the initiation test with flying colors. I tried to tell him that I hadn't used the hollows because I had forgotten about them but he said that I was to be trained as his successor. I was informed what that training involved and what the requirements were. And that's why I'm here."

Hermione just blankly stared at Harry. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Previously On Glee ;) :

"Anyway, he basically explained to me that he was death, the CEO of UNDERWORLD INC., the company in charge of keeping the worlds under control. And that because I had gotten all of the hollows and not used them for anything that I had passed the initiation test with flying colors. I tried to tell him that I hadn't used the hollows because I had forgotten about them but he said that I was to be trained as his successor. I was informed what that training involved and what the requirements were. And that's why I'm here."

Hermione just blankly stared at Harry. "What?"

"What?" Hermione found herself repeating herself again.

"Well, when Death explained a bunch of the requirements and training for the job, he said I needed to collect and put together a team of sorts. To help me with my "responsibilities"."

Hermione took a moment to ponder what he had said until a thought struck her, she raised an eyebrow at hades, "And, your first thought was to come get me from the afterlife?"

Hades blushed before mumbling something she didn't make out, she just stared at him until he repeated himself, "You're the smartest person I know. Besides, You're my sister! Why wouldn't I come get you from the afterlife if I could! And this isn't technically " The way he said it made her realize he was trying to deflect the conversation, she didn't push. By now, she knew her brother well enough to know pushing didn't help.

Hermione smiled at him and chuckled, "Flattery will get you everywhere in life." She sobered, and continued with the conversation, "You know I will help you with every adventure you get yourself dragged into. But first, what am I required to do to be allowed to help you."

Harry smiled at her declaration before cringing at her question, he hesitated, "You would be put into a trial ..…You have to prove you can realign the destiny of a world without anyone knowing you're an agent of UNDERWORLD INC."

Hermione gave the man a bland stare as he fidgeted from his place on the bed in Bilbo's room, "Are you telling me what I think you are?" Harry slowly nodded his head as he inched away from the irate Hermione, caution bells ringing in his head. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SAVE THIS WORLD? I HAVE TO SINGLE HANDEDLY SOLVE ALL OF THEIR PROBLEMS?"

Harry hurriedly shook his head at her, still inching away from the irate witch, "You only have to defeat their dark lord, he only has one horcrux this time!" He nodded at her and smiled like his words would successfully calm her down.

"WHAT!?" Hermione rose her voice as loud as she dared with her parents in the next room, despite her low volume, the girl had fire in her eyes and in her hair to match.

"Uhm, Persephone? Your hair is on fire!" Hades, at this point, was on the other side of the room, trying to stay away from the legendary temper of the fire-linked Animagus.

Hermione felt her rage grow even more, until she forced herself deflate. "Why?"

Hades sighed before answering her question aggravated , "Apparently the entire company is composed of "Heroes" of some kind. Every time someone saves their universe, when they die they are offered a position in the company. Apparently because I also collected the hollows, I am allowed to hand pick a team."

Hermione rubbed at her face in exhaustion. "What all do I have to do?" She asked hades defeated.

"You just have to realign the destiny of this universe, then you can either live out the rest of your life here, or you can immediately come to work for me." Hermione only nodded.

"I think I am going to consider those options later on. I still have things I have to deal with here. Will you be staying?" Hermione directed her voice at harry, trying to paint a small smile on her face.

Harry shook his head, "Only for the important bits." Hermione nodded without saying anything, her shoulders slumped. "You know you don't have to say yes, I could take Hermione's memories back and you would just be bilbo again, you could move on." Harry spoke to her comfortingly, but Hermione could see how much it bothered him. Harry desperately wished Hermione would agree to this.

Hermione shook her head, "You're my brother, I follow you always." Hermione smiled a true smile at him now.

Harry smiled back, "always."

Hermione's smile grew bigger at her next thought, "but first, you're going to do my hair like yours. Because tomorrow, I am going to make a bang. If I'm going to save the world, the shire has to be modernized. And that starts with public education."  
Harry laughed, "Trust your first step in saving the world to be getting public school invented." He settled on the bed behind her, and pulled a bag of threads, feathers, beads, and jewels out of his satchel. He then began the process of weaving the decorations into her hair.

She was going to shock the hobbits out of their minds.

_**Okay, super super short chapter! I'm sorry but finals are coming up and I am getting my ass handed to me so, please be patient and when thanksgiving break comes along I'll try to make y'all extra chapters. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okie dokie! Chapter 7 is up! Please review as I love to hear commentary and input! My goal is to post another chapter by Thursday of next week and of course Friday so y'all should get two for the price of one if everything goes to plan! Thank you so much to the people following the story! You will notice that I go back and forth between Hermione and bilbo in this chapter. I use them interchangeably depending on who's personality is peeking out more at the moment. **_

Bilbo squealed as she spun around in the mirror, looking at her freshly braided hair in the mirror. Jewels, charms with runes on them, beads, and a couple feathers were weaved delicately throughout her extremely long, blonde hair. Bilbo squealed again, not worried about waking her parents as they had long put up a silencing ward around her bedroom. "Where did you learn to do this harry!? It's beautiful!" Harry blushed but didn't say anything. Bilbo sighed happily into the mirror again before turning to harry, business-like once more. "Harry….. did you happen to get my beaded bag from Mr. Death as well?" He smiled and silently dug through his bag and handed her the small familiar bag. Hermione sighed in relief at finally having something familiar with her in this new world. Hermione happily dug through her bag until she pulled out a self-writing quill (I FORGET WHAT THE ACTUAL NAME OF THEM ARE, BEAR WITH ME) and a piece of parchment paper. she left them on the desk, poised to write, as she began to pace and speak her thoughts aloud, essentially ignoring hades, who by now, was curled up in a ball on her bed fast asleep. she began to mutter her plans for the shire, thinking of ways to improve the economy, infrastructure, general intelligence and knowledge of the people, and, most importantly, the government. right now the only real decision maker in the entirety of the shire was her grandfather. Hermione signaled for the quill to start writing as she began to list the things wrong with the shire.

Need a better taxing system (especially on exports)

Need to find a way to get everybody same education

Need to make sure everybody will have the supplies to last the end of the world as they know it (just in case)

Hermione cut herself off before finishing the fourth bullet point, she could see the sun peaking through her blinds but didn't care. She gently shook the large hound curled up on her bed, "Hades," she softly called his name, no response. "Hades!" She said his name slightly louder, still no response. "HADES!" she loudly called his name and pushed the large creature off the bed, a few seconds passed and the form of the man sat up from the floor to look at Hermione over the edge of the bed,

"WHAT!" Harry glared at Hermione for waking him up.

"Finally!, what information am I being given about the circumstances of this world's dark lord. I need to know so I can prepare the hobbits, first and foremost." Harry tossed his bag at her roughly and changed back to hades, pouting all the while. He jumped back on her bed, and curled back up into his spot. Hermione chuckled at her brother and dug into his bag. In it was multiple files, all labeled something different. **Bilbo Baggin's Life, Complete language file, Known species and races, and Middle Earth (complete current history, creation to end)**. The last file had a large, red stamp on the cover, **Subject To Change****. **Hermione supposed that had to do with Harry's and her own presence in this world. Hermione knew she only had a few, precious hours until her parents would try and get her up. She decided to review her life first, and figure out what she wanted to change. She grabbed the rest of the files out of the bag and set them onto the desk, making sure to put the complete history at the bottom of the stack. She knew she would have to review everything eventually but baby steps, she knew, were key. Hermione grabbed a yellow highlighter, and began to read through the life of Bilbo Baggins.

_**Okay, I'm just saying, that I really really want to end it here, but I won't. If only because the last chapter was barely 1000 words. Everything happens the same as when it was the OU (original universe). Bilbo didn't know Thorin was her soulmate, she thought he hated her and Thorin thought she was weak and didn't say anything. **_

Hermione stared at the last page of the file. There was a lot to take in. Hermione found herself floundering at everything that had happened in the long, long life of the previous bilbo. Hermione knew that she would have to get the hobbits to start stocking and beefing up their storages if they were to survive the fell winter. She also knew she needed to find a way to get some guards, or at least people that knew how to fight, into the shire. The imprint of the previous bilbo cringed at the thought of losing so many hobbits to the fell winter. Hermione purposely left the "again" out of her train of thoughts. Somehow, the information inside the file seemed familiar, like she should know all of it already. She turned her train of thought elsewhere. The "adventure" would definitely be put on the back burner. She had a lot to do before she had to deal with this supposed "Thorin". She swore if he even attempted to treat her the way he treated the old bilbo then that stupid dwarf had a whole nether thing coming to him. Hermione would not tolerate being treated that way, from anyone. Including a stupid king like _Thorin Oakensheild. _ She huffed.

Standing up from the desk she had been reading the files on, she stretched before surveying bilbo's bedroom. Needless to say, the large room that made up bilbo's personal living quarters was trashed. She sighed as she began moving around the room, trying to tidy it up before her parents came to "wake her". In the back of her mind, she realized she was like a female, hobbit version of Malfoy. Horror overtook her before she realized she was basically a younger lobelia. Both the Hermione side and the bilbo side shivered in disgust at that thought. Hermione quickly changed that thought process again, pulling herself back to the matter at hand. She thought about what she should say to her grandfather, she wondered if she would be allowed to tell him everything. As she wondered that, she heard hades beginning to stir on the other side of the room.

He was going to hate her, but she had a loooonng list of questions to ask him now that he was awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus,I know its been a while. Finals, thankfully, passed without any major failings. This should be a fairly long chapter but y'know how these things go. Anyway, to answer Elizabeth, I'm not a huge fan of time skips but I will probably use a very small one just to skip to the choosing ceremony. I have a lot of plans for this story but idk. I've been struggling to write this plot out for a long time. I am fantastic when coming up with ideas but never so great at actually writing them down. Anyway, I will be outlining what all bilbo has to go through for training. Remember, in. Harry's past, he went through the military. In my very limited, very civilian way, I'm going to try to reflect that in how harry trains Hermione. That being said, if anyone knows more about how military training and boot camp works, please either dm me or review and I will change any wrong information...

—

Hermione looked around the room. From the scattered files, to her brother sleeping on her bed in wolf form, to the bright shire sun peeking through the curtains of her bedroom. She knew she didn't have very long until her parents would come to check on her. She was normally out of her bedroom before this point.

Bilbo knew that she had to speak to her grandfather, but she didn't know how much she could tell him. She continued to tidy up the room. Soon after she continued her cleaning, sh heard hades beginning to stir.

"Good morning bother mine!" She chimed cheerfully to her brother, smiling towards him. He changed back into his human form and groaned toward her.

"Coffeeee" he groaned, almost unintelligibly. She chuckled at her now zombified brother and moved to go get them both some coffee. She stopped, however, when she realized she was still wearing the same dress she had worn into the woods last night. She moved toward her closet, before stopping once again. She looked at the clothing in her closet, before looking at the clothes her brother was wearing. Her closet was filled to the brim with fluffy, frilly, and poofy dresses. Even the one she wore now, smaller and plainer than all the rest, was as poofy as it was elaborate. Flaring out around her feet with decorations up the ends of the dress and a mid-rise collar, most times making it difficult to walk and breath. She knew, if she even attempted one of her other, more elaborate dresses, she would probably go into a complete panic.

Decision made, she reached for her beaded bag. Reaching her arm into the bag, going all the way up to her armpit, she reached for the emergency children's clothes she had packed in case they had to take one of the twin's "cutesify crumpets" as a disguise (which made you turn into a child version of yourself). She pulled out the first pair she found, a bundle of old style boy's clothes. She nodded in satisfaction. Bilbo knew that while fashion like this had never been seen in the shire, that it wouldn't be considered scarlet to wear something like it.

Bilbo nodded her head resolutely when she finished putting on the clothes. They were practical and easy to move in, just what she needed for a day like today. She looked over herself in the mirror, taking in the changes made in just a few hours. Her long hair was twisted and braided with pieces of all the elements woven in, her hard and sturdy clothes which had never before been seen in the shire, a large and baggy (pirate style) linen blouse and sturdy leather traveling tights. The thing that had changed the most however, was the look in her eyes and the set in her jaw.

Bilbo knew that she was going to rock the very foundations by which her country had set itself on for hundreds of years. The part of her personality that was shaped by Hermione;'s experiences was resolute and slightly excited, egging on bilbo into making this decision. She steeled herself, and walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, where her parents were.

Her mother was there, standing in front of the stove, her father was there tallying who had paid for tenant fee and who's still needed to be collected. She walked to the pot of coffee by the stove and poured two large mugs of the strong black liquid. She turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Bilbo! What are you wearing?" Her mother turned to look at her, and at his wife's exclamation, Bongo Baggins looked up as well. "You look like you're going on an adventure?"

Bilbo sighed, she had begun to hope that she wouldn't be caught as she entered and exited. "I am, of a sort." She answered vaguely and tried to walk away again but her mother left the stove and moved in front of her, blocking the only entrance back into her room.

"Where did you get those clothes from?", her mother was looking at her suspiciously now and reached over to feel the cloth of the blouse she was wearing. "I have never seen cloth like this nor have I found traveling pants to be so well made!"

" I wanted good quality traveling supplies." Bilbo once again answered shortly and sidestepped her mother, just knowing her mother was going to blow up in her face. Adventures were Not Allowed in the shire. They were deemed rude and not cost effective.

However, her mother only smiled. "I am so happy you finally decided to embrace your took side! I loved my adventuring days, though I only went to the homely home of the elves. That was back in my young days, before I married your father."

Bilbo paused, "you adventured?" Her mother smiled and nodded,"That means you aren't mad I'm going on an adventure, probably completely ruining my reputation and causing major strife throughout the Baggins best friends? Very probably causing every hobbit in the shire to disdain me? That doesn't bother you, either of you?" Bilbo was incredulous, she was sure her parents would in hades' terms "loose their bloody minds."

Her mother waved her off cheerfully, "Of course not, love! We support you in whatever you want to do. besides, not all of the shire would hate you, the Tooks don't like anyone very well unless they've gone on an adventure of some sort. Even your grandfather doesn't respect anyone vey well unless they've gone outside the shire at least once. It's why I'm Papa's favorite daughter, I went the farthest out of all of us."

Bilbo paused at that, mulling that over. Maybe she shouldn't rush straight to her grandfathers. If she went on a small adventure first, it would explain why she had changed so dramatically and it would only help her case! Besides, she still needed to train with Harry and what a better time to do it when she was out in the wilderness and away from people who would try to stop her in order to keep her "reputation intact."

This wouldn't be such a bad thing at all. Plus it would giver her more time to sort out a game plan and read through all of middle earth's files. (She really wanted to learn all the languages she could. Bilbo's inner Hermione nodded along with the plan. While she had thought that over, she realized she had tuned out her parents.

"Right honey?" Bella was looking over at her husband expectantly. He only sighed and nodded.

"I should have known you would be an adventurer," he chuckled like her father did and smiled at her, "you spent too much time exploring that forest not to be."

Bilbo felt awed that even her very hobbitish parents would even be okay with her showing up and going out dressed like she was. Love swelled in her chest and determination rose in her gut. She would never let anyone hurt her family, not during the fell winter and not during the war that was to come if she didn't stop it.

She looked at her mum, and looked back at her memories. Bilbo realized that she had taken the loving presence that both her parents provided for granted. She set down her coffee on a nearby counter and rushed to her mum for a hug.

"I love you both so much." Belladonna said nothing, just hugged her daughter back. It was s very rare bilbo displayed so much affection and belladonna just wanted to soak as much of it in as possible.

Bilbo sniffed slightly before turning to grab the coffee once more, "I'm going to go pack, I'll be out soon."

Bilbo walked into her bed room and found Hades sitting at her desk with his head pillowed on his arms. She smirked and set the coffee down next to him where she knew he would smell it. She focused on packing up anything she thought would be useful on her mini-adventure as she was now calling it in her mind.

Hermione's mind was running amok trying to come up with everything she could possibly imagine needing. She packed all of her middle earth books, she packed her books about the shire, she packed her maps, she packed her journal, and by the time she was done packing her bedroom was extremely sparse. She was wasn't exactly sure what her "adventure" was going to look like so she decided to pack anything that would be useful.

She heard stirring and assumed that harry was finally awake. She turned to see him nose deep in his coffee. "Good morning sleepy head!" She spoke quietly, hoping her parents wouldn't hear her.

"Mornin'" harry grinned at her over his coffee. She could see that he had finally woken up, he never had been a morning person, even when they were at Hogwarts. That thought brought a sharp tang of sadness but she pushed it away. She just continued onward with what needed to be done. She would deal with her war scars later.

"Now that you're bright-eyed and bushy tailed, we need to get down to business. How much can I tell my grandfather. If we're going to survive the war, I need a way to convince him about what I need him to do." Harry leaned to rest his elbows on his knees while he steepled his fingers under his chin. He thought deeply, eyebrows furrowed and mouth scrunched.

"Nothing about death, make up a story about how you were reborn or something. Or that you're a prophet. DEATH INC doesn't really care but the existence of a higher power government must not be brought to light."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Maybe there was a cultural aspect somewhere that she could play off of. She needed to re-read the Hobbiton history and culture books in her beaded bag, although she didn't have many.

A thought struck her, what about Rivendale? Didn't they have one of the biggest libraries in all of middle earth.

That settled in in her mind. Her first stop would be Rivendale.


End file.
